White Rock Shooter
White Rock Shooter (ホワイト・ロック・シューター Howaito Rokku Shūtā), or WRS, is a character for the RPG Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, taking the role of the main antagonist and the final boss. Originally, she is known as Sing Love (シング・ラブ), a famous singer on Earth before the alien invasion that decimated most of Earth and the human population. WRS is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto. Appearance White Rock Shooter's appearance consists of a white and magenta futuristic outfit as a theme. She wields a giant curved scythe (as big as her) named "White Scythe" with ease. She also wields a Rock Cannon and a 'White Blade'. She has two white "wings" sticking out of her back, composed of four smaller wings each. In her EX mode, these become more apparent to angel wings, with a halo like object on the far back. These can engulf themselves in magenta flames while in battle. Both wings have a black star on them. Parallel to BRS, her flame is on the right side rather than left and its color is magenta. Her hair is separated into two even long twintails. Her appearance appears to be similar to the original Black★Rock Shooter, but taller and more complicated and the main colors are magenta and white, compared to Black★Rock Shooter's black and blue color theme. Personality WRS appears to be immune to most peoples' personal concerns, and will very easily brush off any conversation that does not interest her. However, in actuality, she is naturally very curious and has poor impulse control. She does not handle boredom very well either. She is much stronger than BRS, which makes her very confident in her abilities. Plot WRS is an extraterrestrial being that arrived on Earth in a human form as Sing Love on 24th December 2031, nearly 20 years before the story of BRS THE GAME. As a "human" she resides in San Francisco as a singer named Sing Love. Her song was very popular and became a chart hit, with her image appearance on posters in cities such as San Francisco and New York. Despite her popularity, little was known about her identity. She later worked with Professor Gibson and participated in human cloning. She is the source of the Gray clones, including Nana and Stella, of which the latter is addressed as "White" and is considered the perfect clone of WRS. Apart from the end of the tutorial, WRS did not make appearance in the game until the end. Her identity was hinted by the Sing Love posters dotted in cities, as well as the aliens addressing her indirectly as the "Governor" (総督, Soutoku). Stella confronts WRS in Moon Terrace, where she presumably resides for the duration of the game. It is revealed that everything was behind her doing: Be it the alien invasion, mankind's destruction, and her clones, they were all part of her "game". Among those her most desired "game" is to fight against her perfect clone. Battle Skills *'World Maker' (メイキングワールド, Meikingu Wārudo) - Boosts her Attack stats and enables life recovery for a short period of time. *'Dead End' (デッドエンド, Deddo Endo) - WRS rotates her scythe counterclockwise, forming multiple pink cannonballs, aiming it at BRS. 'EX Mode' *'White Doctrine' (ホワイトドクトリン, Howaito Dokutorin) - She is completely immune to damage and possibly effects from any BRS's battle skills. This effect may last very long; WRS can only be damaged by normal attacks. *'Grateful Sun Ray' (グレイトフル サン レイ, Gureitofuru San Rei) - WRS transforms her large wings and cannon into a giant-turret like cannon. At the top, a sun like figure begins to rotate counterclockwise, charging a very large energy ball, and WRS fires from behind. The large energy ball can be damaged and can divide itself until it/they hit BRS or if it/they was seriously damaged a lot. Manga appearance WRS is shown to be infinitely more complex in the manga in terms of morality and rationale than she was in the game; rather, the manga reveals her past to the reader whereas the game does not. After she came to the Earth with her Apostles and began the invasion, she took up her position in San Francisco as Sing Love. Professor Gibson and WRS work together to create the Grays (and, ultimately, the White). To Professor Gibson, the project is a ray of hope for the war; in actuality, it is revealed that WRS only aided in cloning so that she may neblade her clones to become stronger. However, after some time of living on Earth and having contact with Gibson, her thoughts began to shift. Professor Gibson invited her one day to see her new clones, saying that they were a very cute bunch. When Gibson takes her to have a look at the clones, instead of saying "they look cute," she instinctively says, "they look delicious". Gibson realizes that this was her alien nature and demands that she withdraw from the facility for fear of the clones' safety. WRS is hurt by his words, and when she returns home, she speaks to SAHA, saying that she's decided to stop everything and try to live peacefully on Earth with Gibson. Soon after, however, Gibson arrives at her home and shoots her. WRS cries out, "I believed in you!!!" as Gibson proceeds to blow himself up with a nuclear grenade in order to destroy her. WRS survives, and her hatred for humans is re-ignited tenfold. Trivia *WRS was first revealed as a figma action figure under the name of "Black Rock Shooter (White version)" before her official name was announced. *She is initially referred to by Nana as "Mama". *Her White Scythe seems to be a transformed version of her Rock Cannon, seeing in her second form her scythe is nowhere to be seen. *In the manga, WRS's in-battle skill, Dead End, is named "Minimum Meteor" (ミニマム・メテオ). Also, in the manga, Making World is an attack skill rather than a buff. **WRS is also seen to possess one final skill that was not seen in the game, called "Sing Love". Appears to be a massive blast of energy in the form of sound waves, fired in the direction WRS currently faces. ***Stella appears to possess a similar hidden skill, called "Initium Sajite" (イニティウム・サジテ) that she uses against WRS's Sing Love. The collision of the two skills blows a hole in the moon. *There are speculations regarding on the fate of WRS. After her defeat in battle against Stella, she walks back to her chair and appears to fall into slumber. It is suggested that she did die from her wound as she said that it doesn't matter who (WRS or Stella) remains as both are "the same". **However, in the EX mode, WRS makes several references: Firstly, when approached by Stella, she states, "これがわたしの望んだもう一つのゲーム" ("This is (my wished-for) another Game..."). In the opening cutscene for the second phase, she asks, "お前と戦うのは二度目？それとも三度目？" ("Is this the second time we've fought? The third?") After her defeat, she says, "次のゲームで・・・また会おう" ("Let's meet again in the next Game...") All imply that she still is very much alive after the events in the game. **In the manga, her body initially appears to have been destroyed upon her defeat by Stella, however she is later seen being carried away by SAHA as the Moon Palace crumbles. In the final pages, WRS is seen speaking to SAHA (who, in the manga, did not fight Stella nor otherwise involve himself personally with her; he does not die) upon a different backdrop. It is unknown what the setting is, however it is possible that the two have simply gone elsewhere (possibly even dimension shifted) and continue to live after the events transpired. *WRS,BRS, and I.BRS possess the largest weapon rack in BRS character history. *She's the only Figma on the BRS line not to be featured in the official GSC website (however, it appeared on Mikatan's blog). **Her figma had a problem in its White Wing unit. Her wings seemed to slide easily from their connectors. *In her character episode, she accidentally neblades herself. Gallery File:Art-007.jpg|WRS concept art figma_WRS_1.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_2.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_3.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_4.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_5.jpg|figma WRS puchitto01.jpg|WRS's cameo costume in Puchitto Rock Shooter 5835139159_4f9db3b0e7_z.jpg|A customized Nendoroid of WRS. snap270.png|WRS's Rock Cannon transformed as she prepares to fire her Grateful Sunray. snap167.png|WRS vs BRS (the final Game begins..) Wrs Rock Cannon.png|WRS's rock cannon BRS THE GAME 6.jpg|White Rock Shooter as Sing Love Screenshot - 3_19_2012 , 5_40_24 PM.jpg|Stella and WRS after their battle. Category:Characters Category:Game-Exclusive Characters Category:Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME